neverendingconflictfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Esperanza
Generál Ernesto Esperanza thumb|left|300px|Generál Esperanza (Miloš Csery). ---- V skutočnosti stvárnil generála Ernesta Esperanzu na akciách Zelené Peklo (20.5.2012) a Projekt Tapír (1.9.2012) hráč Miloš Csery z Nového Mesta nad Váhom. Tento článok si zaslúžil za dobre odvedenú prácu ako Venezuelský generál a veliteľ Venezuelskej nacioanlistickej armády, kedy ukázal že velenie má vždy pevne v rukách a tiež aj to, že má určité herecké vlohy. Viva la generál Esperanza! ---- Životopis Ernesto Esperanza sa narodil v roku 1974 na predmestí mesta Maracaibo, v chudinskej štvrti. Už odmalička cítil rozdieli medzi bohatými a chudobnými na vlasnej koži. Vyrastal v rodine taxikára, ešte pred Juhoamerickou krízou, otec dokázal ledva ledva uživiť celú rodinu z taxikárskeho platu. Pod vplyvom Sovietskych učiteľov sa v škole začal učiť o socializme a jeho princípoch. V mladosti brigádoval kde sa len dalo, aby mohol pomôcť rodine zlepšiť finančný rozpočet, najčastejšie však pracoval ako nosič vody. thumb|300px|Esperanza za mlada pracoval ako nosič vody, preto niet pochýb že pochádza z robotníckej triedy. Po dovŕšení 18 narodenín sa rozhodol a vstúpil do Venezuelskej armády a veľmi rýchlo postupoval v hodnostiach hore. Sovietsky vojnový poradcovia v ňom videli silnú a rozvážnu osobnosť, preto sa v rekordnom čase vypracoval na generála Venezuelskej armády. Stal sa najmladším generálom v histórii. Ukázal sa ako skvelý stratég a to sa stalo Sovietom (aspoň vo Venezuele) osudným. Po tom, čo začali nepokoje po Berlínskej kríze a Juhoamerická kríza sa rozbehla naplno, postavil sa voči svojim socialistickým ideám ako mnoho veliteľov juhoamerických armád. Spočiatku stál na čele malej guerrillovej armády, no vďaka svojej charizme a vodcovským schopnostiam strhol na svoju stranu veľa svojich podriadených a vojakov, ktorý stáli pri ňom. To že bol vynikajúci stratég, zaručilo to že Sovietske vojská vo Venezuele nemali šancu. Venezuelská armáda ich vytlačila za hranice Brazílie, odtiaľ sa potom rýchlo stiahli na pobrežie a opustili Brazíliu. Generál Esperanza bol oslavovaný ako národní hrdina, ktorý sa ako jediný dokázal neohrozene postaviť komunistickej agresii, v čom ho obdivovali i americký politici. Charakteristika thumb|left|300px|Plagát s generálom Esperanzom. Esperanza je rodení veliteľ a stratég. Tiež mu nechýba značná dávka charizmy. Dokáže velieť masám ľudí a vyburcovať ich. Tak si získal podporu nacionalistov. Medzi jeho horšie vlastnosti však patrí paranoia, preto hneď po prevrate zrušil políciu a zatvoril policajné stanice. Neverí nikomu, jedine svojim prívržencom, nacionalistickým vojakom. Tím aj zveril na starosť bezpečnosť a dodržiavanie poriadku v celej Venezuele. Tiež je trochu arogantný k zahraničným ministrom, s ktorými doteraz jednal. Berie ich na ľahkú váhu, o tom sa presvedčil i veliteľ OSN počas vyšetrovania, kedy sa mu Esperanza usmieval do očí a z jeho vyhrážania sa, si nič nerobil. Atentát na Esperanzu thumb|300px|Na fotke je vidieť, že generál Esperanza ukrýva svoju znetvorenú tvár pod masku. Po tom, čo vyhnal Sovietov z Venezuely, odmietol sa postaviť do čela vládnucej vrstvy a ostal naďalej generálom. Úlohu hlavy štátu prenechal André Juanovi Rodrigézovi, mužovi ktorý pred Juhoamerickou krízou robil ministra zahraničí. Vďaka tomu čo robil pred vyhnaním Sovietov, mal celkom dobré vzťahy s kapitalistami z Ameriky, čoho sa nakoniec rozhodol využiť a pozval zahraničných kapitalistických investorov do Venezuely, aby pomohli obnoviť ekonomiku. Esperanza, po tom ako sa jeho socialistické ideály rozpadli, dúfal, že kapitalisti pomôžu postaviť Venezuelu na nohy. Ale opak bol pravdou, kapitalistov zaujímali len zisky a to dokonca na úkor Venezuelského ľudu. A to generál Esperanza nemohol nechať dopustiť, rozhodol sa brániť svoju zem a tak začal plánovať prevrat. Výzvedná rozviedka prezidenta Rodrigéza sa to dozvedela a keď že nemohla generála Esperanzu zatknúť, preto že za ním stáli jeho verný vojaci, spáchala na generála atentát. V skorých ranných hodinách vybuchla bomba v Esperanzovej vile. Našťastie sa v nej nenachádzala celá jeho rodina, ale iba on. Esperanza vyviazol živý, ale výbuch mu znetvoril spodnú časť tváre. Ihneď po prevezení do Caracaskej nemocnice, ju obsadili jeho najvernejší prívrženci z elitnej jednotky Ocelot preto že i napriek správam v novinách že výbuch spôsobil pustení plyn, vedeli že sa jednalo o atentát zo strany kapitalistického prezidenta Rodrigéza. Po uzdravení sa Esperanza odobral do ústrania a začal byť paranoický. No v plánovaní prevratu neprestal a teraz na ňom pracoval ešte tvrdšie. El Presidente, iniciátor prevratu Vďaka úspechom ktoré dosiahol počas Juhoamerickej krízy a vďaka tomu, že bojoval po boku svojich vojakov, si získal ich dôveru, ktorú teraz využil. Povedal im, že Venezuela trpí a kapitalisti ju chcú len rozkradnúť a zničiť, že socialisti ju chceli len využiť ako vojenský tábor a jediné a správne čo Venezuela potrebuje, je zbaviť sa kapitalistov tak ako sa zbavila socialistov, že jediní kto ju môžu zachrániť sú nacionalisti. Avšak, problém bol v nedostatočnej technike, Sovieti keď opustili krajinu tu nechali plné zbrojnice kalašnikovovo, ale to nebolo dostatočné. Generál potreboval aj techniku, rakety, granáty a modernejšie zbrane. Preto sa rozhodol uzavrieť dohodu s drogovým kartelom Boga z Kolumbie. Generál Esperanza vyslal niekoľko svojich najlepších jednotiek, aby strážili kokaínové laboratória kartelu pred Kolumbijskou vládou, výmenou za to kartel Boga začal financovať Esperanzovych nacionalistov. Nakúpili pre nich nové vybavenie, zbrane a techniku. S kartelom, ktorý začal financovať všetky Esperanzove aktivity, už bolo všetko pripravené. A tak generál povstal v čele svojej armády, ktorý sa prehlasovali za nacionalistov ktorý chcú raz a navždy oslobodiť Venezuelu od nadvlády a zotročovania. Venezuelu znova pohltili plamene a výbuchy, ako nacionalisti na čele s Esperanzom bojovali proti Rodrigézovým prívržencom, ktorých nakoniec porazili. Keď nacionalisti dobili aj prezidentský palác v Caracase, Esperanza sa vyhlásil za El Presidenta celej Venezuely a na znak dobrej vôle, dovolil opustiť Rodrigézovi krajinu. Po tom, čo sa im podarilo poraziť i korporáciu United Petroleum, hlavne za pomoci svojho nevlastného syna, vyslal ho do Kolumbie, aby sa postaral o absolútnu ochranu svojho spojenca, kartelu Boga. Esperanzov syn chcel inicializovať prevrat v Kolumbii, rovnako ako jeho otec vo Venezuele. Ale nakoniec úplne stačilo podplatiť niekoľko vysokých hodnostárov a politikov v Kolumbijskej vláde. Tí síce neukončili drogové razie proti kartelom, ale prestali si všímať kartel Boga. Po týchto udalostiach Esperanza Kolumbiu a Guayanu k rokovaniam, o vytvorení silného spoločenstva, ktoré by riadilo obchod s ropou v Južnej Amerike, spoločenstvo nakoniec dostalo názov Aliancia Južnej Ameriky a na čas sa stala vládnucou spoločnosťou na obchodnom trhu s ropou. Za zmienku stojí, že za pridanie sa Kolumbie do tohto spoločenstva hlasovali podplatení politici, Guayana sa pridala zo strachu že by mohla byť nacionalistami napadnutá. Z hrdinu beštia, zatýkanie Esperanzu "Moji spolubojovnici, prihovara sa kvam vas general ESPERANZA! Tí buzici z OSN ma zajali , avšak mal som prisebe diamanty v hodnote 30 mil.USD takže uvidíme, ako sa situacia zmení." thumb|left|300px|Zatknutie Esperanzu. I v tak na prvý pohľad beznádejnej situácii nestratil hlavu. Esperanza síce možno z počiatku začal bojovať, ako skutoční vlastenec pre dobro Venezuely. Ale vďaka jeho paranoii ktorú naštartoval atentát zo strany bývalého prezidenta Rodrigéza, pokročila až tak že si myslel že každý kto sympatizuje s kapitalizmom ho chce zradiť alebo zabiť (hlavne jeho služobníctvo v prezidentskom paláci), začal robiť národnostné čistky. Ako prvé začal v Kolumbii, členskom štáte Aliancie Južnej Ameriky, preto že vo Venezuele ho väčšina ľudí oddane poslúchala a bola z neho zfanatizovaná. V skutočnosti ale Esperanza nebol ďaleko od pravdy, preto že CIA vysielala tajných agentov ktorý v Kolumbii z domácich obyvateľov budovali tajné partizánske armády. Každého kolumbijčana alebo Venezuelčana ktorý nejako sympatizoval s kapitalistami, alebo bol odhalený že má spojenie s agentmi CIA, čakal nepekný osud. Celé stovky obyvateľov transportovali nacionalisti na nákladiakoch do oblasti zvanej Inferno Verde, odkiaľ sa žiaden z nich nevracal domou. Niektoré osady boli kvôli týmto čistkám úplne vyľudnené a tak začali vznikať dediny duchov. Nacionalisti, ktorý boli z počiatku hrdinami, sa stali v očiach mnohých tyranmi. V Kolumbii to zašlo až tak ďaleko, že ľudia sa začali Venezuelských nacionalistov tak báť, že radšej začali emigrovať vďaka prevádzačom a pašerákom cez Karibské more do USA. Prívalu ilegálnych prisťahovalcov z Kolumbie si americké emigračné úrady všimli, preto že do krajiny prúdili tisícky Kolumbijských utečnecov. To začalo zaujímať OSN a tak do Venezuely vyslali svoju jednotku, aby prešetrila situáciu. Tej sa podarilo získať dôkazy o zverstvách, ktoré tu nacionalisti na čele s Esperanzom páchajú na civilnom obyvateľstve, ale bohužiaľ sa nakoniec rozhodli jednať na vlastnú päsť a Esperanzu zatkli, bez povolenia a zatykača. Navyše pri jeho zatýkaní postrieľali jeho osobnú ochranku, v ktorej boli aj ženy. Esperanzu samotného sa podarilo evakuovať z oblasti Inferno Verde žoldnierskym vrtuľníkom. Po odovzdaní Esperanzu spravodlivosti súdu, nastal chaos. Bol totiž zatknutý bez povolenia a zatykaču, navyše boli pritom zabití jeho najbližší spolubojovníci. To malo za následok, že Rusko (Sovieti) a Čína zrušili OSN mandát a to tak nemohlo povoliť vstup svojim jednotkám do Venezuely aby stabilizovali situáciu a chránili civilné obyvateľstvo. Esperanza medzi tým, bol držaný na Guantanáme a čakal. Súd: Esperanza verzus OSN thumb|300px|Esperanza po prepustení z Guantanáma. Kvôli príhovoru občanom Venezuely, si dal dolu masku a maskéri zamaskovali jeho zranenie z dávneho pokusu o atentát. Po tom čo bol prevezený generál Esperanza do Guantanáma, sa v pobrežných vodách začala sa zväčšovať aktivita Jamajských pirátov. Monitorovať situáciu do oblasti museli prísť dvojičky USS Virginia a USS Monitor. Zatiaľ čo bol Esperanza držaný vo svojej cele, noviny púšťali do éteru správy ohľadom detailov zatýkania Esperanzu. Venezuelský tisk priniesol na svetlo sveta dokumenty a fotografie, ktoré poukazovali na porušenie niekoľkých nariadení OSN. Preto Rusko a Čína zrušili OSN mandát a to tak nemohlo povoliť vstup svojim jednotkám do Venezuely. Nastala otázka, čo urobiť s Esperanzom. Dôkazy síce jednotka OSN priniesla a predložila, ale mnohým politikom sa nepáčilo zatknutie Esperanzu ktoré Venezuelský tisk mal nahraté na video. Bolo na ňom jasne vidieť, ako OSN postrieľalo elitnú jednotku Ocelot, ktorá nekládla žiaden odpor, väčšina členov bola postrielaná dokonca od chrbta! Toto mnoho politikov so slobodného sveta považovalo na neprípustné. Zlatým klincom v kauze Esperanza verzus OSN v prospech generála Ernesta Esperanzu bolo video, na ktorom bolo nahraté ako OSN popravuje vlastného člena, Erla Hickeyho, z podozrenia že pašuje kokain. Definitívne bolo týmto videom jednanie OSN vo Venezuele zdiskreditované a všetka snaha vzišla na zmar. Dôkazy ktoré jednotka OSN priniesla, boli považované za falošné. Slobodný svet protestoval a žiadal prepustenie Esperanzu, i keď s tým Amerika nesúhlasili, neostávalo nič iné. Avšak, aby jeho prepustenie nebolo úplne zadarmo, súd nariadil v prospech United Petroleum vrátenie všetkého zhabaného majetku Venezuelskými nacionalistami počas Venezueslkého prevratu. Esperanza musel súhlasiť, že vráti všetky rafinérie a ropné vrty ktoré sa nachádzajú na západnom brehu jazera Maracaibo. Ako keby to nestačilo, súd ešte ako čerešničku na torte vyjednal od Esperanzu to, že prenechá celé mesto Maracaibo ropnej spoločnosti United Petroleum, ktorá sa o mesto bude starať. Týmto sa z mesta stala autonómna oblasť uprostred Venezuely, pod vládou súkromnej ropnej spoločnosti. Maracaibo sa tak stalo prvým "slobodným" mestom. Po podpísaní zmluvy bol zničený a potupený Esperanza prepustení a lietadlom priamo z Guantanáma dopravený do hlavného mesta Venezuely, Caracasu. Ihneď zvolal svojich prívržencov a ukázal sa na balkóne svojho paláca. I keď bol prehrou a stratou Maracaiba zdrvený, nedával to pred venezuelským ľudom najavo. Jediný kto vedel, že generál nie je úplne v poriadku a že väznenie sa na ňom podpísalo, boli jeho najbližší z elitnej jednotky Ocelot. Za zmienku stojí, že i keď bol pobyt v Guantanáme pre neho utrpenie, svojim spôsobom mu značne prospel ako sám prezradil Venezuelskému tisku, vraj sa tam naučil plynule anglicky. Znova v čele armády Chvíľu na to, čo sa vrátil Esperanza do Venezuely a United Petroleum obsadilo, teraz už oficiálne svoje mesto Maracaibo, netrvalo dlho a musel sa znova generál postaviť do čela svojej armády. Preto že United Petroleum síce vlastnilo doky a lodenicu, ale potrebovali vybudovať ropovod ku Karibskému moru aby tankery nemuseli absolvovať dlhú plavbu jazerom Maracaibo a mohli natankovať ropu priamo u pobrežia a ihneď ju transportovať do štátov. Ropovod museli stavať ale cez územie Venezuely, čo generál Esperanza nepovolil a tak ropná spoločnosť začala s výstavbou ropovodu na čierno. Výzvedná služba ale túto informáciu odhalila a ihneď, ako sa to Esperanza dozvedel, vyburcoval svojich nasledovníkov a vyrazil k mestu Maracaibo spolu so svojou elitnou jednotkou Ocelot. Tu sa pod velením generála podarilo Venezuelským nacionalistom zastaviť postup výstavby ropovodu a netrvalo dlho, prešli do útoku a na čele elitnej jednotky Ocelot viedol generál Esperanza do útoku Venezuelskú nacionalistickú armádu a podarilo sa im vo víťaznej bitke zničiť už postavené 2 kilometre ropovodu! Počas tejto akcie padlo mnoho nacionalistických vojakov, ale ich sláva nebude nikdy zabudnutá. Po zničení ropovodu, ešte generál viedol svoju armádu na mesto Maracaibo, kedy obsadil strategické pozície okolo mesta a zovrel ho tak do klieští. Ukázal tak, že je skutočne skvelý stratég a že v jeho armáde sú mu všetci plne oddaný.